1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contactless connector circuit for accomplishing the transmission of electrical signals by alternating current between two or more conductors without contact therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional connectors are so designed that conductors are brought into contact with one another to D.C. connect them and transmit signals. Therefore, it has been the tendency of the conventional devices to frequently cause contact fault due to the contact surface pressure, the formation of oxide films on the contact surfaces, etc., with the resulting detrimental effects on the transmission of signals.